


blown away

by lionhhearted



Series: porn drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, cockslut Prompto, literally no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhhearted/pseuds/lionhhearted
Summary: Prompto is a cockslut and goes down on Gladio. That's it, that's the fic.





	blown away

**Author's Note:**

> I've been cleaning out my folders and found this old drabble. Past me apparently felt an overwhelming need to get the idea of Prompto being an utter cockslut out of their system, and this happened.

Contrary to the popular belief, Gladio’s cock wasn’t the largest one by comparison - Noct had a few inches on him lengthwise, but Astrals, Gladio was definitely the thickest. Prompto loved how he stretched his lips and how heavy he felt on his tongue, how he had to try extra hard to keep his teeth from scraping him and how the girth made it almost impossible for him to use his tongue on anything else than lazily and messily glazing the underside of his cock.

But Prompto loved a challenge.

First few tries were mostly about Prompto getting used to it, and if he was being honest, he was too overwhelmed by everything to even try to do much. Just covering the teeth with his lips and trying not to choke proved to be enough of a challenge. Did his hands always tremble this much, he thought as he slipped a hand between Gladio’s legs to feel his balls, or was he just too overwhelmed from the heady taste of precum that started to gather on his tongue?

In retrospect, the whole encounter was probably just him slobbering all over Gladio’s dick.

At that moment, though, at that moment, it hadn’t mattered. Not when he could finally feel the tip of Gladio’s cock hitting the back of his throat, muffling the moans he was filled to the brim with. Back then, Prompto came sooner than Gladio did, desperately rutting against his own hand through his jeans, far too gone to even unzip them and jerk himself off properly. He felt like the hormonal teenager he once was all over again, but who cared-- judging by the way Gladio moaned after seeing Prompto come in his jeans, he certainly didn’t. 

“I feel like you’ve been dying to do this longer than I had,” he told him later, curling a hand in Prompto’s hair, scratching his scalp gently. Instead of answering, Prompto just giggled into Gladio’s neck.

He definitely had been, though.


End file.
